


Leading Him On

by Sora G Silverwind (cinnamonical)



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonical/pseuds/Sora%20G%20Silverwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby would like to take a moment to publicly show his appreciation for a man who doesn't get enough respect from others...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leading Him On

**Author's Note:**

> **[Originally posted at FFN on July 11, 2011.]**
> 
> Crackfill for the anonmeme. Review if you will, flame if you must.
> 
> -Sora G. Silverwind  
>  _I'm blue, da ba dee da blue dai_

The two of them are at a press conference discussing the Jake Martinez debacle. As per usual, Barnaby is fielding most (well, all) of the questions, with Kotetsu standing silently and grumpily at his side, playing the role of highly mobile and potentially destructive furniture.

"Mr. Brooks!" someone calls. "It seems like Jake Martinez was the worst criminal that you heroes have had to deal with in a while. Do you feel confident in your ability to handle others like him?"

"Not to worry," Barnaby responds with an easy smile. "It's true that Jake was quite a handful to deal with. But I had a dependable man by my side who helped me get through it — someone that I'm proud to work with and who should get more appreciation for his efforts."

Interest suddenly piqued, Kotetsu glances over at Barnaby, eyes wide and gleaming with anticipation.

Barnaby meets the gaze. His smile only grows as he continues:

"And his name...is Saitou."

A beat.

Kotetsu's mouth drops open.

Barnaby continues smiling.

Kotetsu blinks.

Barnaby raises an eyebrow.

Kotetsu clenches his fists.

Barnaby shrugs carelessly.

...a blue glow flares up around Kotetsu's body.

 _" **TIGER ESCAAAAAPE!!!** "_ he yells.

And he blasts off into the air, right through the ceiling.

_FWOOOOM!_

_CRAAASSH!_

Barnaby shields his eyes from the sudden influx of sunlight as he watches Kotetsu sail away into the sky. "If he keeps this up, they're going to start taking the damages out of _my_ paycheck," he mutters.


End file.
